Super Heroes
by That Guy Who Ships Niff
Summary: At McKinley High, some students have powers, some don't, but in the Glee club, they all do. As for new kid Rory, he doesn't know what his power is yet, but he does find himself falling for Sam, a member of a rival Glee club. It's your typical Romeo & Juliet story, but with a supernatural twist. Very AU and very OOC.


William McKinley High School: from the outside, it seems like your everyday, typical public high school, but inside, you have extraordinary students; students with superpowers. Yes, I know what you're thinking, kind of like a Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, but not all the students have powers. Some were just enrolled there by parents who didn't care as long as they received an education, so the school was split in half: one end for general education and the other for the ones learning to hone their powers. But there are some who don't realize their potential just yet.

Rory Flanagan walked into McKinley High School, clutching his bookbag, his eyes darting around wildly; searching for what he knew was going to be crap for being the new kid.

"Hey, you new here?" A voice asked. Rory flinched and turned to see two heavyset boys in red letterman jackets. He nodded and was abruptly slammed against a locker by an unseen force. The blond boy walked over, sneering. "Lesson number one: as varsity, we are better than you, understood?" Rory nodded quickly and rubbed his lower back, where the latch was digging in.

"Say 'yes, sir'," the boy said, grinning evilly. Rory swallowed and bit his lip, not answering right off the bat. He was merely smacked by the African-American boy. "Didn't you hear me?"

"Yes, sir," Rory mumbled, looking at his shoes. The jock smirked and seemed to let his invisible grip on Rory go. The Irish boy slumped to the floor and watched the jocks leave, high-fiving each other.

"Are you okay?" Rory looked up into wide hazel eyes smiling at him. "Come on, I'll show you someplace where you don't have to worry about jerks like Surrette and Lipoff." Rory stood up and followed the curly-haired boy into a room where a short, black-haired boy was arguing with a short brunette over something involving a solo; two girls, a blonde and a brunette, having a conversations, both of their eyes closed; a black-and-blue-haired Asian girl was leaning on the wall, talking on her cell phone while an Asian boy stood, posed literally on the wall above her; the others were milling about.

"Guys!" The boy shouted over the noise and everyone silenced. "This is…"

"Rory, Rory Flanagan," Rory introduced himself lamely. "I'm a foreign exchange student from Ireland."

"I found Surrette and Lipoff harassing him. I'm Blaine, by the way. This is," he pointed to each person in turn, "Joel, Rachel, Kitty, Marley, Tina, Mike, Finn, and my boyfriend Kurt. We're the New Directions, the Glee club here at McKinley."

"Must you forget the other Glee club at this school?" Joel pointed out. "There's another club here called Divine Grace. It's entirely made up of chicks."

"They're called girls, Joel. God, you're so sexist," Rachel snapped.

"You want to see sexism?" Joel shot back. "Look at the supposedly coed Dalton High and their Glee club, the Warblers. All guys. We, however, have _both_ guys _and_ girls."

"Yes, we know how much you hate them, Joel. You're upset because Sebastian broke up with you…and he does sing better than you," Rachel said.

"Rachel, what…! You go on and on about how much Frida's better than you and I ain't afraid to say it, but she _is_ and you won't shut up about it," Joel retorted. He spun around suddenly and slapped a hand away from him. "Hey!" he shouted, glaring at Finn. "Keep your stretchy hands away from me, Hudson!"

"Joel, calm down," Kurt interjected before Finn could say anything. "These are the New Directions, Rory. I apologize for any insanity that you may have witnessed." Joel snorted, but Kurt ignored him. "Would you like to audition?" Rory nodded.

"Alright, I can choose whatever I want, is that okay?" he asked, looking around the room. Kurt gave him a thumbs-up and went to sit down. Rory plugged his iPod into a speaker set and turned on an instrumental.

"_I feel it in my fingers_

_I feel it in my toes_

_Love is all around me_

_And so the feeling grows_

_It's written on the wind_

_It's everywhere I go, oh yes, it is_

_So if you really love me_

_Come on and let it show, oh_

_You know, I love you, I always will_

_My mind's made up_

_By the way that I feel_

_There's no beginning_

_There'll be no end_

_'Cause on my love you can depend_

_I see your face before me_

_As I lay on my bed_

_I kinda get to thinking_

_Of all the things you said, oh yes I did_

_You gave your promise to me_

_And I gave mine to you_

_I need someone beside me_

_In everything and I do, oh yes I do_"

Rory sang. Everyone was looking at each other excitedly. Blaine stood up and put an arm on Rory's shoulder.

"Well, Rory, I think it's unanimous. Are we?" Blaine asked.

"Yes!" everyone shouted.

"Welcome to the New Directions, Rory." Rory beamed.

!

Later that day, Rory was walking out of McKinley when he saw someone; a tall muscular blond boy in a sweater vest. It was this boy and a few other guys walking towards him.

"H-hi," Rory stammered as the boy approached him.

"Hey," he said shortly.

"Out of the way, loser." One of the guys shoved Rory to the side and the blond guy caught him.

"Dude, Sebastian, not cool," he admonished.

"Whatever," the boy named Sebastian scoffed.

"Sorry about him," the blond apologized. "He's kind of an asshole."

"More like biggest asshole on Earth," a short black-haired boy quipped, walking by, hand-in-hand with a tall blond boy. "I'm Nick, this is my boyfriend Jeff, and this knight in shining sweater vest is Sam. We're Dalton boys."

"We try to be dapper, but Sebastian is far from it," Jeff added.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?!" A voice demanded from inside. Sam, Rory, Nick, and Jeff ran inside to find Finn and Blaine restraining Joel from pouncing on Sebastian.

"I see you've missed me," Sebastian crossed his arms and smirked.

"Fuck you, Smythe!" Joel shouted.

"Are you inviting me back?"

"I'll punch that smug smirk off your face if these two would just let me go!" Joel struggled against Finn and Blaine.

"Joel, calm down. I know he raped you, but you have to calm down," Blaine murmured into the brunet's ear.

"How do you—? Oh yeah, telepathic…" Joel seemed to stiffen up before relaxing.

"Come on, _Joely_; remember when you liked having me on top?" Sebastian purred. Joel was lost for a moment, but he shook his head and started lunging for Sebastian again.

"Try to control my memory again and I'll cut you!" he yelled.

"Richardson having his period again?" A new voice called. Rory saw a group of girls coming over. The speaker was a Latina girl with a black ponytail. "Are we going to get this scrap on? I have much better things to do than stand here and listen to bitching."

"Yeah, we're going," Sebastian said, pushing past Joel on his way into the auditorium.

"Prick," Joel snapped. "God, I hate him so much, especially when he pulls that memory manipulation shit."

"It'll be okay. Let's just outshine them, all right?" Blaine placed a hand on Joel's shoulder.

"Fine."


End file.
